The Last to Fall
by Lilac Rose6
Summary: "Len clutched the gun to his chest and tried to calm his frantic heartbeat" the Vocaloids may just be fighting for their lives now... wait... are they? Some LenKa, may turn into a oneshot collection! I suk at summaries! the rating is prolly rong. K plus?


**Me: I... honestly have no idea where this came from. It... scares me a bit.**

**Len: This was so cool!**

**Kaito: I have to admit, it was fun...**

**Me: I'm glad you two like it!**

**Len: Lady Lilac doesn't own the Vocaloids!**

**Kaito: oh, and by the way, in this story me and Len are dating. **

**Me: yup! Don't like, don't read. But, LenKa is the BEST!**

**

* * *

**

Len clutched the gun to his chest, pressing his back against the wall as he tried to calm his frantic heartbeat. _She almost saw me! You need to stay out of sight. _Len thought angrily to himself.

"Oh Le~enny!" Rin's sickly sweet voice sang. Len gulped and ducked down behind one of the walls. He waited for his twn's footsteps to fade away, knowing that if he moved she'd hear him and be on him, her gun pointed at his chest. Then it would be all over...

Once she was gone, Len took off, running around corners as sweat beaded on his forehead. It was dark, but Len could see just fine. It was eerily quiet, the only sounds were his footsteps against the floor and the loud beat of his heart in his ears. Where were they?

He tore around a corner and saw a figure standing there. Len whipped the gun up and reached for the trigger.

"Len stop! It's me!" Miku shreiked. He was her friend, why was he pointing the gun at her? !

The blonde shota **[A/N shouta?] **let out a releived sigh and lowered the gun.

"Len I don't wanna do this anymore!" Miku said, tears welling up in her eyes. She held the gun in her hands like it might explode.

"It's ju-" Miku cut him off.

"I don't care, Len! It's horrible and scary! And I just k-killed Piko! Little _Piko, _Len!" Miku said.

"Don't worry, it will all be over soon." A voice said. The two Vocaloids whirled around to find Kaito standing there, gun pointed.

He pulled the trigger with a sadistic grin **[A/N OOC Kaito, I kno.] **and Miku stumbled back with a choked gasp. Len immeidiatly turned and darted away, ignoring Kaito's dark laughter behind him.

"Can I... stop... now?" Len heard Miku ask quietly.

"But the fun has just _begun_, Miku." Kaito said before Len was out of earshot.

The small Vocaloid ran around, hoping he wouldn't have to kill anyone just yet.

Holding onto his gun with trembling hands, he barreled around yet another corner. He raised the gun quickly and yanked at the trigger. It went off and shot at Meiko. She gasped, her eyes widening as she let out a cough. _The little shota... finished me off...? _She thought, pressing her back against the wall and slowly sinking to the ground.

Len stared at her, his cyan eyes wide. _Meiko... _He turned and dashed off yet again.

_How did we get into this mess?**!**? _Len screamed in his head, _and _why _did Kaito take their side! ? !_

Somewheres a little ways away, he heard Rin scream and then fall silent. He shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. He turned around, only to find the barrel of a gun pressed dead center against his chest.

Kaito grinned, a triumphant look in his eyes as he looked at the smaller boy in front of him. "Just us, Lenny. The others are all dead." He said.

"Then shoot me and get it over with!" Len demanded, eyes narrowed.

"Hm? Why are you so quick to give in?" He asked.

"Because you have me cornered and there's no way out!" Len said angrily.

"Are you sure?" Kaito asked.

"Yes. So just shoot me and you can win this stupid _game." _Len said, glaring at the older man.

"Game over." Kaito said with a triumphant look, then pulled the trigger back.

A deep sigh escaped Len's lips. "How do you always win?" He asked as the lights came back on.

Kaito just laughed happily and leaned down, giving Len a peck on the cheek."C'mon, let's go get the others." He said.

The couple went out the exit and into the small equipment room. They placed their guns and packs back on the rack before walking into the arcade.

"Look! Len almost beat Kaito, he was just 1 point behind!" Luka said, looking at the stats displayed on a screen in front of her.

"Man, you two are so good at laser tag!" Gakupo exclaimed.

"Len takes it way too seriously, though. He acts like we're actually fighting to the death with real guns!" Rin said.

"It works doesn't it?" Len pointed out.

"True..."

"Let's go out for ice cream!" Kaito said with a grin. There were sounds of agreement from the other Vocaloids.

"We have to play again soon! I'll definetly beat you next time!" Len declared, walking beside his boyfriend.

Kaito chuckled, putting an arm around Len's shoulders, "whatever you say."

* * *

**Me: yeah. It was... strange. I'm thinking about maybe turning this into a collection of LenKa oneshots, what do you guys think? Of course, there wouldn't be JUST LenKa, I could include other pairings too! ...As long as none of 'em include Len or Kaito.**

**Kaito: we agree with that statement!**

**Len: This was fun! I like laser tag!**

**Me: I tweaked the rules! Now instead of your gun going off for 10 seconds when you get shot, you're just eliminated from the game!**

**Kaito: reveiw and I'll share my ice cream with you!**


End file.
